


Trick or Treat Fun

by coveness



Category: The Flash (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 tricksters and Pied Piper have some halloween fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat Fun

Trick or Treat Fun  
By:Coveness  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
Note: I know they are a little ooc, but I don’t care, I have no time line for this, I just like the three of them together and think it’s awesome hot for Halloween. Enjoy all  
Rating: Nc-17  
He knew he should have thrown out that invitation it seemed suspicious form the beginning, but it had seemed like fun. Well a lot of fun he was having now, jeez these guys were nuts.   
James had forced him into a pair of bunny ears and a rough looking suit. It had been easy, Axel had been too shocked at James showing up at his door in a blue dress with a white apron do protest much to Pipers soft suggestions.   
He knew they would both be there, but seeing them both standing here had been too much especially since he knew the invite was for him to go out with them. He had thought it would be more normal, or at least more like a party, not out Trick or Treating.   
This is what led Axel to be walking next to Piper following James as he skipped from house to house collecting a bounty of treats. On the plus side they were getting a great haul, people were so shocked from seeing a full grown man in a dress asking for candy they just kind of gave all of their candy to make him go away. Him and Piper where more like carriers for the overflow of treats that James was receiving. Not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed walking next to the attractive red head, and all the subtle touches that he could get away with.   
“Come on James lets head back I’m sure we have enough.” Piper finally said to the energetic blond running ahead of them.   
“Oh come on Piper one more house, I know how much you like walking behind me and scoping out my fabulous ass.” He jested back to Piper.   
Piper just blushed. “Fine one more house, then we have to go back it’s getting late people won’t open the doors anymore and I’m not joining your idea of egging people’s houses.”  
“Why not, it’s a Halloween tradition.”   
“No.” Piper turned to Axel for support or something like that.   
“I don’t know I think it could be fun to scare some old person with something grotesque.”   
“”You two are horrible.”  
“We know.” James told them from the front door of the house he was currently at, promptly ringing the doorbell. “TRICK OR TREAT!!”   
“Well hello there.” The lady said answering the door, “aren’t you a cute little……” she just kinda of wide eyed looked at James. “You aren’t a little, and you brought friends.” She said smiling while looking at the two men behind him. “I have something special for you.” She told him as she bustled off leaving James alone with the candy bowl, promptly returning to an empty candy bowl. She just smiled and slipped something into the bag that James was carrying. “Something for all three of you.” She told him before closing the door.   
“What did she give you?” Axel asked when they turned the corner into the back ally of the street.   
“Lets see…..” James said peeking into the bag, his face falling and then rising up into his Cheshire smile.   
“What is it?” Piper asked a little nervous.  
“Condoms.”   
“She gave you condoms?” Axel rushed over to look at what James had in his hand.  
“What do you say Heartly, I think it’s only appropriate that we appreciate this treat fully, don’t you agree Axel?”  
Axel blushed at the thought of using that particular treat. “I think it’s a great idea.” He said quietly as James moved towards Piper.  
Getting right up close to Pipers ear he whispered “come on, you promised we could try a three way.” He told Piper smiling meekly, batting his eyes.  
“I guess.” was as far as he got before James swooped in and kissed him, his hand reaching out behind him to usher Axel closer to the man trapped in his other arm.   
Axel took the hint and slipped up behind Piper and started to kiss and nip his neck.   
Piper just moaned into James mouth, loving the feeling of the two men he loved most ravishing him all over. When James finally let up he arched back and rested his head on Axel’s shoulder, looking for the same kind of attention from the youngest man. Pipers hands were quick in getting inside of the roughed up suit to reach the hardening flesh inside.   
“Oh fuck.” Axel exclaimed when he felt the soft hands touch his heated flesh.   
“Isn’t he just amazing?”James asked from over Pipers shoulder before kissing the flesh exposed to him, his own hands delving into the fabric of Pipers pants. “Wait till you see what comes next.”  
Axel frowned a little wondering what James was talking about, but before he could go much father Piper pulled back and sunk down to his knees taking the rigid flesh into his mouth and sucking on the tip before sliding down and taking the whole thing into his mouth. “Oh my GOD!!” He shrieked arching forward into Pipers mouth.  
“Talented isn’t he?” James asked sliding forward and kissing Axel, he didn’t really want to, but Heartly had asked him to be with the two of them and, therefore wanted James to show affection towards the young man as well, and as much as he told himself he hated the young man, he had a very good body and a very sweet mouth.  
Piper started to hum as he moved up and down the shaft in his mouth, swallowing when it reached the back of his throat. He did that for a while before pulling back and playing with the head. Smiling to himself he mused how much easier it was to play like this with Axel’s cut penis then James’ noncut one, not to say he didn’t enjoy the games he could do with both, but he was impressed today because it meant he could show Axel things he never thought possible.  
Axel was in a euphoric state, nothing mattered, and there was nothing but the feeling on his cock and the force in his mouth. He was pretty sure that soon he would simply melt into goo and be sucked right up by the very talented mouth on his cock. He was enjoying the feeling so much he didn’t notice the shuffle of bodies until Piper was pulling away from him. Opening his eyes he saw the other two men watching him closely. “What?”  
“Nothing, you just look very fuckable with your pants open like that and those cute bunny ears.” Piper told him.  
“So what you two are just going to stand there and watch me?”  
“No, of course not.” James told him, “but we thought we would enjoy the view for a second before we get down to the hot and heavy business.”  
Reaching into the bag James pulled out the condoms handing one to Piper. “Hey come on guys, what about the one for me?”  
“You won’t need one, not the way we are going to do this.” James smiled and Piper advanced.  
Catching Axel the two of them divested him of his pants and before he knew what was going on he had one leg up on Pipers hip and his hands braced on the garbage can behind him. Feeling Pipers fingers delve in covered with saliva. Reaching one hand up he braced himself on Piper’s shoulder as he rolled the condom on.   
“Just relax, this will be amazing, I promise.” Piper told him before kissing him and pushing his hot cock inside of Axel.  
Hollering Axel wrapped both arms around Pipers shoulders. He had always figured that he would top Piper, not the other way around, but the man had a dominate streak that came out sometimes, so he figured it wasn’t too far out.   
James watched as his lover pushed inside the young blond, laughing he came up to Piper.  
“What?” Piper asked him when he came up behind him and ran his fingers down his ass.   
“Just thinking of you, and your fetish for natural blond men.” He giggled in the way he did before kissing his cheek. “Ready baby?”  
Piper just nodded before feeling the blunt head of James’ cock at his entrance. He would normally have needed more prep, but he was still feeling the effects of the Halloween party the two of them had earlier with the melted chocolate.   
“Fuck baby I love how you feel on the inside.” James told Piper as he pushed deeper, causing Piper to push father into Axel as well. The three of them started to move together, all of them feeling the erotic magic of the night.   
Axel was the first to hit the breaking point, crying out loudly and biting down on Pipers shoulder. He shuddered and held onto Piper tightly as he rode out his orgasm with shattering force.  
James watched as Piper let go as well, screaming out and kissing Axel as he did. James knowing his own body’s limitations pulled back to that the magic of the night wouldn’t be over yet.  
Watching as Piper pulled back and peeled off the used condom, Axel realized that James hadn’t finished up, but instead was walking over to him with the last condom. “Get it up again junior, it’s time for round two.” He told him handing him the latex before leaning over Piper and kissing him deeply.   
Axel watched with interest as the lovers kissed, fuck it was hot, it a wired twisted way watching an Alice with a dick ravish the mad hatter. He pushed the excess spunk from his first load out before rubbing himself to peak hardness. He wasn’t sure how this was going to work out, but he was sure that he wanted to get in on that action.   
Pushing Piper towards Axel James hoisted him up so Piper could securely wrap his legs around his hips. “Come on junior, he’s ready and waiting.”   
Axel watched in wonder for a little while before stepping up behind him and slipping his latex covered cock into the tight heat that was Piper. It felt amazing, nothing like the girls he had slept with before. It just unnerved him how James was looking at him over Pipers shoulder.   
It took him a second to figure out what the new sensation was, but once he did he looked over Pipers shoulder in horror.   
“Don’t worry, weren’t not going to break him.” James told him before leaning back enough to get a kiss from his lover.   
Axel was not so sure, but went with it he was sure that if it was too much Piper would say something. Still he dared not move for fear that he would hurt him. It wasn’t until Piper arched back and started to rock on his own that Axel was sure it was safe to move. Both him and James pushing inside Piper as he clung to James like his very life depended on it.   
James started to work his hands over Pipers cock, pushing the three of them ever closer to completion. It was just so good, but he really needed to cum and fuck it was getting cold out. He wanted to take the two of them home and have fun in the tub at Heartly’s house, it could fit all three of them no problem with room to spare. Maybe they could even try the flavored bubbles. Smiling James lost himself in thoughts of what he could do with these two; he lasted for a while until one very dirty thought came to him. Speaking quietly he told Heartly “When we get home I want to see junior here fuck you before I lick the rest of that bottle of liquid chocolate off of you.”   
Piper both loved and hated when James’ mind went into the gutter, on the plus they had some of the best sex of his life, on the down side James just couldn’t stop talking about it, and it made it very hard to do anything else, but have mind blowing sex. Heartly figured he would let it slide right now as the two cocks inside of him felt amazing. He had wanted to try this for a while and for some unknown reason the only two people he trusted enough to not hurt him were both called Trickster. Latching onto James he bit down as he came into the blonds waiting hand, the mental image was just a bit too much for him.   
James and Axel didn’t hold out much longer, they both cried out, trying desperately to hold onto any feeling of reality as they rode out their orgasms. They both held onto Piper, trying to hold him and themselves up as the waves of hormones subsided.   
After a few moments James pulled out, dislodging Axel in the process and put Piper’s leg on the ground. Running his hands over Piper’s arms he made sure the red head was alright after all they had never tried anything like that before and wanted to make sure it wasn’t a mistake that would follow him to the couch for the next few weeks, if not months.   
Piper smiled reassuringly and kissed James, before turning and pulling the left out Axel to him for a kiss as well. Pulling his pants up gingerly he smiled at the both of them. “I think we should go home.” He said with the little mistevious smile, that let on there was more to that statement than he was going to say out loud.   
“Sounds like a good plan to me.” James said.  
Axel was going to ask if we was invited too when they heard. “Oh My God!! Mom there are naked men in the ally!!” From the sidewalk.   
James just started laughing as he grabbed his bag of loot and Piper, who promptly grabbed Axel’s hand as the three of them ran down the street laughing about their Halloween fun.  
~Owari  
Happy Halloween all.


End file.
